le Moment: After a While
by NiuNiu
Summary: Levi and Petra catching up with each others after a while. Oneshot. Prompt from leurdelaube.


**After a while  
[Petra x Levi]**  
**Rating: M**

Prompt from leurdelaube at Tumblr! Thanks, this was fun! I had forgotten how much I've missed writing.

...

"Le—Levi!"

Her voice was a bit too loud for her own ears but the man hoovering atop of her on-the-fours-body didn't seem to hear her pleas. His teeth sank only deeper into her shoulder, lips colouring the pale skin with purple kiss marks. Petra let out a yelped gasp and let her head drop down, bangs falling.

"Please, you're too rough today…" she murmured with a little smile, which Levi didn't see but heard from her tone. He shifted his weight, leaning further to trace a long lick on her ear shell.

"I'm sorry", he spoke quietly into her ear brushing Petra's ear lobe, his breathing ghosting on her skin. "I've missed you a lot. Too much." He bit her ear earning a little moan. "Tell me if I'm hurting you in my eagerness".

"It's okay, just don't draw blood", she replied lifting and tilting her head, letting her loved one to play with her ear lobe. Levi had always found her ears the prettiest part of Petra and though they had been sleeping with each others for a long time, Petra still find Levi's fondness toward her ears exciting, funny and a bit ticklish. She heard him mumbling something between kisses and licks but couldn't make out any words. His habit of murmuring and mumbling when showing affection made Petra's stomach flutter. His breathing was hot and moist.

She arched her back feeling his hands placed on the both sides of her hips. The movement parted Levi's lips from her skin and he straightened his back slowly.

"Levi…", she whispered, embarrassed. "Please, go on…I know you're holding back."

Sometimes he hated the fact that Petra was able to read him so well. On the other hand having a rock hard dick pressed against your thigh wasn't something you missed or couldn't read right. He smirked and let his hands roam freely and slowly on Petra's slender back.

"What you want me to do?", he underlined his words with his hands, following the curves of her soft hips down to her inner thighs teasingly. A pleased moan escaped from Petra.

"Please, don't make me say it out loud", she whimpered with embarrassed voice. His fingers crept steadily down to between her legs, middle finger curling atop her clit. A lazy circle from the finger caused Petra to moan.

Levi stared her beautiful figure with narrowed eyes, rubbing her gently.

"For me?" he simply asked, listening to her breathing. "Otherwise I tease you till you come".

Petra's hand sought Levi's underneath her. She stroked the rough surface of his knuckles. She knew she could voice out any desire she had to Levi but somehow saying all the thoughts out loud felt… awkward…

"I want you to do me", Petra managed to blurt after a small silence.

"Hmmm? How ladies say it properly?"

"Fuck me".

He chuckled Petra's at dirty talk and Petra couldn't help herself from laughing either.

"God damn Levi just stop, you're ruining the mood", she giggled retreating her hand from his palm and hit Levi's thigh with a sharp smack.

"But your dirty mouth amuses me so much", he defended himself. He retreated his fingers from Petra's clit (which received an annoyed murmur from Petra) and took a grip from his dick. He loved teasing Petra and they often had fun in bed but it had been way too long from the last time for comfort. He stroked himself to ease the aching.

"Your ass is so cute", he complimented with very Levi-like manner.

"And I'm going to whoop your ass if you're not doing something soon", Petra threatened him half joking, feeling still embarrassed from asking Levi simply to fuck her (though she assured herself it was okay and Levi basically begged her to talk dirty more often).

"Ma'am yes ma'am. Just little preparations first, darling".

Petra let her upper body sank down onto the mattress. Her arms ached from standing on her fours. Levi had been extremely keen to the foreplay today, kissing and biting her back and neck and ears – basically any parts on Petra his mouth could reach. She listened how Levi rustled with the package of condoms. Inhaling his scent from the bed sheets she thanked all the gods and goddesses that this man had yet again returned safely back to her from outside of the walls.

The tip of his dick brushed Petra's moist folds and she turned her head to take a look at his face. The position hurt her neck but Petra didn't care. She loved the way his eyes lid up when they had sex. Without any words Levi pushed himself in fully, moaning boldly and exposing his neck to Petra when his head tilted backwards from the sensation. The man of steady composure and cold toned words was rather vocal in the bedroom. If her dirty talk amused Levi, Levi's vocalization amused Petra. And turned her on.

Hid grip from Petra's hips was demanding and strong, but not forceful. Petra knew he has missed her a lot and handling her a bit roughly was just Levi's way of showing he cared and ached for her warmth when being gone. After almost getting eaten by a titan Levi had ordered Petra - with a shocked look in his piercing eyes - to stay put from the scouts, staying at the HQ for a while. She had protested it but no one changed Levi's mind when he made a decision.

"Ah, honey, you're so silent today", Levi panted keeping his rhythm steady. Petra hadn't noticed that she had kept her voice down while thinking.

"I'm.. I'm afraid Hanji hears, she's in the next room", she mumbled lying, her body rocking back and forth with Levi's thrusts. She didn't want to ruin the mood with her thoughts, however the realisation that Hanji really was behind the wall - probably reading - hit Petra suddenly.

"Let her hear. Lets let everyone hear", he smirked a bit victoriously before gulping down the dry sensation from his throat. He shifted a bit his position and Petra's body jolted.

"AH! UNFAIR!" she nearly screamed when Levi aimed to the sweet spot. "You're aaaah, doing that on purpose, you big tease!"

"I said let's let everyone hear us".

"Leave me out from your voyeur kinks Levi".

"Don't lie to me honey", Levi growled bending down to the level of Petra's shoulders. "You'd like Hanji to hear, yes? You'd like her and others to hear how you scream my name and how I pant your name, how the wetness between your thighs keeps sucking me in, drawing out hoarse groans, yes?" His voice was a deep rumble rising from his chest. Petra's cheeks reddened when he leaned even closer "Or would you rather want them to see how we do it like the dogs? You underneath me, curving up your little rosy ass for me to ravish."

Petra couldn't hold down his weak mewl, to which Levi answered with a growl and a bite.

"Ah, yes.."

Levi hastened his pace, his narrow hips hitting Petra steadily. He kept going on, refusing to listen to Petra's weak pleas of "not there", "Hanji will hear for good" and such (though he'd stop immediately if Petra was serious with her pleas). He voice rose higher and louder by every passing second, sweat glistening on her arched back. Levi watched as she dropped her upper body on the mattress, lifting up her butt and snaked her arm down on herself. Levi knew she was teasing him back because the one thing he couldn't resist (beside her ears) was Petra touching herself while he did her.

"Ah, Levi…" she moaned increasing the level of tease. "Darling…."

His voice's volume rose uncontrollably, chest heaving with heavy panting. The sweat glued his bangs onto his forehead and with a few strong thrusts Levi set himself free. His narrow hips trembled with the waves of orgasm and he didn't even bother to hold his voice down. The sound of her lover coming behind her escorted Petra to her own release, fingers stroking the clit shamelessly. When she returned back from the other side of the universe Levi was already retreating from her, disconnecting their heated bodies. While he ditched the used condom into a garbage pin Petra closed her eyes and prayed yet again all the gods and the goddesses that Hanji (or someone else) hadn't heard anything. The memory of a smirking Hanji danced too clearly in her head from the last time they had been too loud with Levi…

He dropped his body next to Petra's with a sigh drawing her back from her thoughts. She turned on her side to face him. He frowned slightly.

"Sorry, I came already", he apologized avoiding Petra's eyes. She gave him a warm smile and gestured him to snuggle closer.

"Did you hear any complains from me?", she asked teasingly wrapping her arms around his neck. His head came resting on her shoulder. He didn't answer.

"For the clearance the answer is no. I loved every moment". Petra stroked his sweat stained bangs. "Besides we can always have a second round, my black stallion".

Levi moaned.

"Please don't use that nickname", he muttered with a bothered tone, nuzzling his head underneath Petra's chin for cuddles. Petra chuckled and cocked an eye brown.

"Black kitty cat?"

"…Never mind, the stallion is good".

...

_Did you find typos? Sorry, I become blind to them too easily._

_SnK probably doesn't have condoms or specific birth control, but let's pretend they have. Remember the safe sex kids! _


End file.
